Megatrons Past returns
by Jetfires girl
Summary: Armada:.Megatron rules all decepticons. But why is he the way he is and why has he been so gloomy lately. My first MegatronxOc
1. The starting of the flashbacks

Hey guys, this is a story about little armada Megatron growing up and how he became who he is today.

It's Megatron's POV through the whole story.

……………………………………………………………………………

Where… where in my life have I gone wrong? This was not the life I had in mind. I was supposed to rule the universe… with the only femme I ever loved at my side. But if she were alive today this war would have never token place, there would no Decepticons, and I would not be evil. She kept me from doing things that I knew I would regret, she toke care of me when I was ill, and she never felt my side. Truth be told, I needed her, and she needed me. We understood each other. We both had the same problems. Optimus, my older brother, and Melody, Aquinnah's older sister. Yes, that was her name, Aquinnah. She was the most beautiful femme I have ever seen with my own two optics. Her family didn't accept her as one of their own only because she couldn't transform. She was red with purple optics and a silver term. Her creators thought she was not fit to represent their family in any sort of event. So they literally throw her to the side of some road and left her. I can still remember the day we first met as younglings. I had ran away for the base because I was treated farley there. It was raining too.

…………………………………………………………………………………

(Flash back to younglinghood)

_I sat in an alley a good 20 miles from the base. Why did Optimus get all the special attention? Every time he does something great everyone goes crazy and treats him like some sort of god. But when I do something amazing they nod their heads and walk away. I mean what's so special about Optimus._

"_Excuse me but are you lose"_

"_Who are you"?_

"_My name is Aquinnah, what's yours"_

"_It's Megatron and no I am not lost I ran away from home"_

"… _You should go back ya know"_

"_Why should I"_

"_Because it's nice to know that you are loved and still wanted somewhere than to not be loved and to not be wanted somewhere… cause you see my creators don't love me, they kicked me out of the house"_

"_Why would they want to do that"?_

"_Well you have optics… I'm ugly, and I don't belong anywhere"_

_And she says that while smiling. What is wrong with this girl? Other than that what creator has the right to just throw out their own creation. To tell you the truth, I really didn't see what was wrong with her. She was actually kind of cute. And I really can't just leave her out here all by herself._

"_Hey Megatron, would you… like to stay with me… unless you want to go home"_

"_Are you kidding there is no way I'm going home… of course I'll stay with you"_

"_Ok follow me"_

_And just like that she grabbed me by the hand and led me to another alley. We crawled down a sewer pipe, and when we got to the bottom it wasn't a sewer it was a room. There was a berth, a couch, and an energon cooler._

"_Don't worry, on all four sides of this room, there's a subway that runs behind them and no water gets in here so… make yourself at home"_

_Man, it was official she is totally cute. You know she is right, she is not like other femmes, she's unique, and she stands out. _

"_Hey Aquinnah, you know you are actually kind of cute ya know"_

"_Wh-what oh I don't deserve a complement like that"_

"_Yes you do so don't you think other wise ok"_

"_Oh ok"_

"_And Aquinnah you don't have to be so lonely anymore cause you got me now"_

_You know I think I'm going to like staying with Aquinnah. She's so cute and friendly. I hope I'll get to know her a little bit better. After that comment I told her about her being cute, her face turned redder than her paint. I sat down on the couch next to her. Suddenly her head fell on my shoulder. She was in recharge. I laid my head down on hers and I put my hand on hers. I think I am falling in love with her._

………………………………………………………………………………………

Awwwwwww young love. Express your feelings.

Review.


	2. Come home Megatron

Hey dudes I hope you liked the last chappie.

Song chappie!!

Italics mean Flashback

………………………………………………………

_After about ten days of living with Aquinnah it clear that she had fallen head over heels for me. She looked so cute when she was trying to tell me she loved me. Her face was redder than her paint._

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Today we decided to go to the park and hangout for a while. We walked there hand 'n hand. She told me more about herself and I her about myself. She was shy, but that didn't stop us from having fun. Everyone there was looking at Aquinnah. I could hear some of their comments like 'whose youngling is that' 'look at that ugly youngling' 'what's wrong with that youngling'. Then Melody, Aquinnah's older sister came up to us. She said so many horrible things to her I had to do something._

"_Hey don't you dare talk to her that way you little slagger"_

"_Who do you think you are you stupid little idiot who doesn't know better"_

"_Well it takes on to know one"_

_And so with that we walked away. She looked over and smiled at me._

"_Thank you so much"_

"_Like I said you don't need to worry anymore cause I'm here"_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_We walked for a good mile or so before we got bored. So we decided to play tag. I volunteered to be it first. We toke off and truth be told this was probably one of the funest days ever in my entire life. Man, she was so fast. I'm almost worn out. I rounded the corner and I immediately went back around the corner because Aquinnah had accidentally ran into my creators and they had Optimus with them. They looked sad. I could easily hear what they were saying._

"_Little femme, have you seen this young mech before his name is Megatron"_

"_No I haven't"_

"_Well if you see him please tell him that we're sorry and we want him back ok"_

"_Ok"_

_Right after they left I went up to Aquinnah to make sure she was ok. I regret that. Optimus had turned around to see Aquinnah when he saw me. I grabbed Aquinnah's hand and we toke off with my father creator at our heels._

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_My father creator was fast. He had that look of worry on his face._

"_Megatron, please stop running and come home"_

"_I can't I made a promise to this femme that I would protect her and that she would have nothing to worry about so you stop running and go home"_

_We got to the alley for which we've been living in but there was a problem. The lid was wielded shut. My creators rounded the corner and with them were Ratchet and his son Red Alert. I held Aquinnah close to me not wanting to let go. I didn't want to lose her._

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try _

_My Mother creator was about to come and get me when Ratchet stopped her. He told her to look at us and couldn't she see that we were in love with each other. _

"_Megatron sweetie, please come home"_

"_Sorry but I told Aquinnah that I would protect her and that she would not have to worry about anything ever again"_

"_Well she can come home with us than"_

_I thought about this for a while. She would be safe from everyone back at the base._

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_I agreed but on one condition that she never leave my sight. They agreed and we walked home together. Man, did I fall head over heels for her._

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide _

_That night Aquinnah laid there in my berth next to me. She looks so beautiful why did everyone make fun of her in the first place. She moved closer to me in her sleep and she started to talk in her sleep._

"_Thank you Megatron… for everything"_

"_Anytime Aquinnah"_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful Soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So when does Megatron turn evil? Who knows……ME!!

Review


	3. Ending of the flashbacks

Hello, sorry it toke me so long to update. I really like this story out of the ones I've made so far.

Italics mean flashbacks.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Many years have past sense Megatron came back to the base with Aquinnah. The young couple was inseparable. They went everywhere together… well… not every, but you get the point. Megatron thought that now that she lived at the base she would be safe, but he was wrong. Yes, some mechs around the base had become her friend but still ninety-nine percent of the base hated her. They did worse then make fun of her they ignored her. Pretended has if she didn't exist. She would usually be found in Megatron and hers room, sitting on the berth, and crying. Megatron was the only mech that kept her sane. He would comfort her and treat like the princess she was in his optics. He loved his femme very much and she knew that, he made sure she knew that. Because it was true, he only had optics for her and no one else. What really ticked him off was that Optimus would always hang out with her. He didn't like the fact that his femme was even around him. Aquinnah would actually only talk to Optimus for a short while and then she'd go off and try to find Megatron. Aquinnah didn't really care what everyone says about her. Thanks to Megatron and Optimus she believes that the reason they are making fun of her is because of how strong she is. Not physically but emotionally. She felt like she could do just about anything. But she knew that that would be the end of her if she kept on believing that._

_Right now, Megatron and Optimus are just now graduating from the Academy and were both eager to join the army. Optimus jumped right in and got signed so that he could get in faster. Megatron on the other hand was going to wait a while so he and Aquinnah could be together for a while. They have saved up enough credits so they could get a small apartment and then some. They loved how much time they spent together._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Everything was perfect when she was around. I loved the way she smiled. She was very outgoing now that she wasn't made fun of anymore. After awhile we did have a sparkling, a mech, and he was just as outgoing… actually a little too much. He'd always want to go somewhere and so something fun. I loved that little guy so much.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"Daddy I want to go to work with you"_

"_Maybe next time"_

"_Aw that's no fair you said that last time"_

"_Oh boy"_

_Aquinnah couldn't help but laugh at him. He was stuck in a situation that he didn't want to be in and didn't have time for. So out of the kindness of her spark she decided to help him out._

"_Hotshot, daddy is going to be really busy at work today and he doesn't want you to get hurt"_

"_Oh… I'm sorry"_

_They both just smiled at him as he walked of to his quarters. Aquinnah told Megatron that Optimus would be coming over today to take Hotshot and her to the park so that Hotshot could talk to other sparklings. Megatron, of course, didn't like the fact that Optimus was going to spend the whole day with his bonded and his sparkling. But if Optimus did anything to hurt them Aquinnah would have Optimus on the ground begging for mercy. So he didn't worry that much._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Of course, the day that Optimus and Aquinnah went to the park… was also the day Aquinnah died.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Optimus, Aquinnah, and Hotshot where on their way back to the apartment after a very long day at the park, Hotshot had made a lot of new friends to hang out with. All the way home he would not stop talking about __**all**__ the friends he made. When they finally got home, Hotshot was deep in recharge in Aquinnah's arms. After she said goodbye to Optimus she went inside, put Hotshot to berth, and then go to berth herself sense Megatron was working at the base late tonight. She walked out of Hotshots room to see someone she wished she never saw again._

"_Melody"_

"_Hey little sista, where's your mech"_

"_He's working late… why are you here"_

"_I just wanted to see what my little sis was up to these days, so you got a sparkling… he's cute"_

"_Get out of here right now" _

"_What, I'm just complementing on your sparkling, who knew that such a cute sparkling can come out of something so ugly"_

"_I said get out of my house NOW"_

"_Save your breath you'll need it"_

_And with that she stabbed her in the spark. Aquinnah fell to the ground, energon all over the place. Melody left and evilly laughed on her way out. _

_Megatron was about to start walking up the stairs when he saw Melody walk past him with an evil smile. He quickly ran up the stairs hoping that Aquinnah and Hotshot were both ok. He ran in to see Aquinnah on the ground in a pool of energon. He ran over to her and picked her up. She was not moving. He started to cry when he heard a door open. Hotshot had woken up and was mortified be the scene in front of him. _

"_Wh-what did you do to mommy"_

"_Hotshot I…"_

_It was to late he ran out screaming for help. After a while Optimus and a few other mechs were there to take Megatron in. Megatron tried to explain that he didn't do it. But everything there proved that he did. Optimus ordered that Hotshot have his memory of his what had happened to be erased along with the memory of who his father was._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I never saw Hotshot again until we came to earth. He had grown so much. I will get my revenge for what Optimus and Melody have done to me. I will never for give them for what they have done. They ruined my life and know I'm going to ruin there's.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next chappie last chappie. It will be long and my fingers will hurt from writing so long.

Please Review.


End file.
